momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo
Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) or commonly referred as "Kaitou Shoujo" is the first major-label debut single of Momoiro Clover. It was released on May 5, 2010 under Universal J. The single is released in 7 versions, regular Edition and one limited edition for each member: Limited Edition A (Akari), B (Ahrin), C (Momoka), D (Kanako), E (Shiorin), and F (Reni). "Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo" is one of their iconic songs and have been performed in most of their live concert. The lyrics is intended as the introductory of the group and the dance routine of this song also incorporates Ebizori Jump, the jump that performed by Kanako, which is also the highlight of the group's live concerts. The single debuted at number 1 on the Oricon Daily Chart and 3 on the Oricon Weekly Chart, selling approximately 22,537 copies in the first week. The single song is included on Battle and Romance album as the #10 track. Details The single was announced (along with Major Label announcement) and debuted in the Public Signing Ceremony event on March 3, 2010. The promotion is held within the tour Momoiro Clover Major Tour 2010 Haru no Sekai Saikyou Tag Kettei League-Sen ~Honoo no Yaku 28-Ban Shobu no Maki~, that consists of 28 live concerts."Natalie - Kaitou Shoujo Announcement" "Kawaii Girl Japan - Single information" The song is their iconic song and the representative song of the group. According to its songwriter and composer Kenichi Maeyamada, the song is originally supossed as a coupling song to Hashire! but then it was exchanged because Kaitou Shoujo exhibits the individual quality of each six members. Initially the reception of the fans wasn't very great because it departed from their "harmony" image in their indie era. The fans reacted ranging from "wasn't harmonic" to "I don't get it at all". The song gradually receive a good reception after their first public performance in MUSIC JAPAN along with Kanako's Ebizori Jump and now has become an emblematic song as it also contains a self-introduction, like a "business card" of the group.The Producers - Hyadain interview. Space Shower TV Plus.March 10, 2012 The song is a result of a piece making competition for their major debut single. There was three themes for the competition: "phantom thief girl", edo style "samurai momoclo",and "traditional healthy" lifestyle. Since Maeyamada is a Lupin fan, he chooses the phantom thief girl theme and began to work on the song and was completed in 6 hours.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The song first debuted in TV at NHK's MUSIC JAPAN Idol Sengoku Jidai SP on May 30, which is a special episode of Idol gathering guests consist of AKB48, Idolling!, S/mileage, Tokyo Girls Style, Vanilla Beans, Morning Musume and Momoiro Clover. The performance also triggers their initial fame among the idol group fans. Morimichi Sato staff of the CD Shop HMV Shibuya was impressed at their performance and placed a large picture in the shop captioned "This jump will change the idol history" this has become a hot topic among fans."Natalie Power Push - Production Staff Interview". The performance also the song's only appearance on TV around the time its release. Morimichi eventually become Stardust Promotion music departement A&R staff after the The members were on a live concert in Akihabara UDX theater when the staff announced the oricon daily result which is peaked at number 1. They were crying and thanked to the fans for their help, they also announced their dream to become groups that loved by everyone, live concerts in budokan and appear in Kohaku."Natalie - Akihabara UDX report". The single reached number 3 in the Oricon weekly chart. The PC download of the single is certificated Gold on November 2012. Furthermore, in 2013 it won the first place in the music distribution website mora in music video category, which is a rare case since the single came out in 2010. The song is compiled in their first album Battle and Romance in 2011 yet in its Five-Person version (titled as "Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo Z version") as Akari Hayami graduated before the album release. The single is then re-released by Universal J under the name Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo ~Special Edition~ on September 26, 2012 with an additional DVD track contains the music video. In 2012, the six-person version of the song is performed in their first Kohaku performance, 63th Kohaku Uta Gassen as a nod to Akari, as a medley with Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo. Tracklist *Regular and limited editions has the same contents :1. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女, lit."Let's go! Phantom Thief Girls") :2. Hashire! (走れ!,lit."Run!") :3. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (inst.) :4. Hashire! (inst.) Song Information *Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo **Lyrics, composer, arrangement: Kenichi Maeyamada *Hashire! **Lyrics: INFLAVA **Composer: Koji Oba and michitomo **Arrangement: michitomo Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Tamai Shiori *Akari Hayami (Six-person version only) *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu (Six and Five-person version only) *Reni Takagi Oricon Position *'Total Reported Sales:' 40,251* *'Total Sales in 2010:' 26,746 *'Total Sales in 2012:' 12,713 *'Total Sales in 2013:' 792* *'Special Edition (2012)' *'Total Reported Sales:' 28,864* *'Total Sales of 2012:' 18,772 *'Total Sales of 2013:' 10,092* Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Hashire! Romaji = Yes! Yes! We’re the Momoiro KUROOBA RENI KANAKO AKARI SHIORI AYAKA MOMOKA Go! Now! Kimi no HAATO Megakete Sing a Song! CHAIMU ga nattara isoi de shuugou! Shukudai nanka wa Shiteiru himanai Seifuku Nugisute Karei ni Henshin! Sono na mo Kaitou Momoiro KUROOBA Neratta emono wa Nigasanai Sou Shinshutsukibotsu no odorobou Ah Sekaijuu Minna Chi manako MAIKU wo katate ni Kyou mo tobi mawaru Dare hitori Tomerarenai PIKAPIKA no DAIAMONDO Sonna mono wa Kyoumi ga nai no Hoshii mono wa Hitotsu dake Anata no Sono kokoro Oh Yeah! Egao to utagoe de Sekai wo terashidase Ikuze!! (Ikuze!) Let’s Go!!! (Let’s Go! Yay!) Momoiro no HAATO wo Neraiuchi☆ NAISU na MYUJIKKU ni nosete Hankou yokoku desu Iccho (Iccho) Sobatto (Sobatto) Anata no sono HAATO Itadaikimasu!!! Yes! Yes! We’re the Momoiro Clover Here We Go Now! O mata seshimashita Niiban! Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Itsudemo NONSUTOPPU OTONA ga shikaketa Wana wo kugurinuke Shukketsu torimasu! Are you ready? Bangou! Ichi! Ni! San! Yon! Gou! Roku! IEI! Me ni miechau mono nante Itsuka Itsuka Kiete yuku desho? Me ni mienai mono dake wo Zenryoku Atsumete mitai Ah ha~n Karei na SUTEPPU de Sekaijuu Kakemegure Ikuze! (Ikuze!) Let’s Go! (Let’s Go! Yay!) Momoiro MASHINGAN Midare uchi★ Akiramenai kara ne Te ni irete miseru yo Konya (Konya) MARU tto (MARU tto) Anata no sono HAATO itadaikimasu!!! 3, 2, 1, GO! Mugen ni hirogaru Hoshizora yori mo KIRAKIRA kagayaku Minna no hitomi Nani yori Itoshii Takaramono dakara Itsumo Zenryoku de Utaou! Odorou! Waraou!!! Egao to utagoe de Sekai wo terashidase Ikuze!! (Ikuze!) Let’s Go!!! (Let’s Go! Yay!) Momoiro no HAATO wo Neraiuchi☆ Dounichi wa yoroshiku ne! Shuumatsu HIROIN desu Iccho (Iccho) Sobatto (Sobatto) Anata no sono HAATO itadaikimasu! Yes! Yes! We’re the Momoiro KUROOBA RENI KANAKO AKARI SHIORI AYAKA MOMOKA Go! Now! Kimi no HAATO Megakete Sing a Song! |-| Original = Yes! Yes! We’re the ももいろクローバー レニ カナコ アカリ シオリ アヤカ モモカ Go! Now! 君のハート めがけて Sing a Song! チャイムが鳴ったら 急いで集合! 宿題なんかは している暇ない 制服 脱ぎ捨て 華麗に 変身! その名も 怪盗ももいろクローバー 狙った獲物は 逃がさない そう 神出鬼没の大泥棒 Ah 世界中 みんな 血まなこ マイクを片手に 今日も飛び回る 誰一人 止められない ピカピカのダイアモンド そんなものは 興味がないの 欲しいものは ひとつだけ あなたの その心 Oh Yeah! 笑顔と歌声で 世界を照らし出せ 行くぜっ!! Let’s Go!!! ももいろのハートを 狙い撃ち☆ ナイスなミュージックに乗せて 犯行予告ですっ いっちょ ソバット あなたのそのハート いただきますっっっ!!! Yes! Yes! We’re the ももいろクローバー Here We Go Now! お待たせしました 2番! 春 夏 秋 冬 いつでも ノンストップ オトナが仕掛けた 罠をくぐりぬけ 出欠 とりまーす! Are you ready? ばんごう! 1!2!3!4!5!6!イエイ! 目に見えちゃうものなんて いつか いつか 消えていくでしょ? 目に見えないものだけを 全力 集めてみたい Ah ハ?ん 華麗なステップで 世界中 かけめぐれ 行くぜっ!! Let’s Go!!! ももいろマシンガン 乱れうち★ 諦めないからね 手に入れてみせるよ 今夜 マルっと あなたのそのハート いただきますっっっ!!! 3, 2, 1, GO!! 無限に広がる 星空よりも キラキラ輝く みんなの瞳 何より いとしい 宝物だから いつも 全力で 歌おう!踊ろう!笑おう!!! 笑顔と歌声で 世界を照らし出せ 行くぜっ!! Let’s Go!!! ももいろのハートを 狙い撃ち☆ 土日は よろしくね! 週末ヒロインですっ いっちょ ソバット あなたのそのハート いただきますっっっ!!! Yes! Yes! We’re the ももいろクローバー レニ カナコ アカリ シオリ アヤカ モモカ Go! Now! 君のハート めがけて Sing a Song! Trivia *All the six limited edition covers will form a single image photoshoot when combined together. Interestingly, Momoka is on the same height with other members on this shot. *This is the only single released under Universal J label, as they switched to King Records' subsidiary Starchild Records later on. *This is the only single where limited and regular version has the same contents, Limited version with DVD usually has the single's Music Video. This was later added in the 2012 special re-relase. **This is also the only single with seven different editions. *There is a Ahrin's version of fanchant around the member call fanchant reffered as "Daitenshi Koujou (大天使口上, lit. Declaration of Archangel)". *On July 24, 2013 the song is covered and translated into english by japanese pop singer GILLE. *The song also become the entrance song for baseball player Tetsuya Yokoyama (Orix Buffaloes) in 2012 and woman martial artist Shizuka Sugiyama. *The dance routine is one of their most acrobatic one, as the song consists of cartwheels, handsprings, leapfrog and Ebizori Jump. *Differences between the original and Z version: **Akarin's solo line is sung by Kanako. **Mention of Akari in the first introduction line (Reni, Kanako, Akari, Shiori, Ayaka, Momoka) replaced by long oo sound in Kanako's name (Reni, Kanakooo, Shiori, Ayaka, Momoka) **Momoka is improvising the original melody in the final verse with "woo woo woo, yeei yeei yeei" and her choreography is changed to run across the stage alone and then joined in the last pose. *Differences between the Z version and ZZ version: **Mention of Momoka in the first introduction line (Reni, Kanakooo, Shiori, Ayaka, Momoka) replaced by Ayaka's last name (Reni, Kanakooo, Shiori, Sasaki Ayaka) **Some of Momoka's lines are sung either by Reni or Kanako. **Their roll call in the second verse is actually changed from (1!, 2!, 3!, 4!, 5! Uyei!) To (1!, 2!, 3!, 4!, Uuyei!) *The song is on the tracklist for 2014 Japanese game, Just Dance Wii U References External Links Category:2010 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Major Singles Category:Universal J Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs